A Heartplead Echo
by Cherry Blossom's Age
Summary: Sasuke returns 3 years after leaving Sakura unconscious and heartbroken. When the kunoichi can't decide her feelings for the Uchiha, she does something that will affect her for greater good or greater evil of her heart.


_**A Heartplead Echo**_

**Chapter One: To Turn the Tides**

Sakura stormed into her house after the rainstorm seemed to appear from nowhere. She sat on the step where started to take off her now wet boots with her pink hair dripping to the carpet. But the liquid wasn't just from the rain but from her own tears. The thunder roared making her flinch a little. The lights were turned off so the lightning lit up the entire house. Her parents were most likely working the late shift. She walked quickly to her room where she almost slammed to door before falling against it. She sank to ground curling up crying out loud. She didn't know how to stop and sounded as if she was competing with the thunder.

"_Why! Why! Why! Why!" _ She chanted over in her mind, shivering with each letter. She balled her fist and held back from punching the ground, which she knew could destroy her own house. She remember the day which only brought more tears to her eyes.

After almost 3 years since he left her after her confession, Sasuke came back to the Leaf. Tsunade said since he had killed the rogue Orochimaru along with his partner, Kabuto, that he would be forgiven only he would have to stay in the village for about 3 weeks for his probation. Sakura could almost recall the look of happiness that appeared on Naruto's face when he saw his best friend/rival had returned. She had left the room without saying a word to the black-haired Uchiha. She wandered about the village till the rainstorm had started and which she decided to return to her home.

A single thunder crash made her think back to the night he had left.

"_What are you doing, wandering around here at night?" He asked with his back turned to her five feet away._

"_Because in order to get out of the village, you have to take this road." She replied softly yet honestly._

"_Go home and sleep." He instructed before walking not even 5 steps more._

_Right as he was about to take another step, she cut it off. "Why?" She said it almost in a whisper but he heard it enough to stop. Tears rolled down both of her cheeks. "Why won't you ever tell me anything? Why do stay so silent? Why won't you say anything to me?"_

_He didn't turn to her. "Why do I have to tell you anything?" He sounded annoyed as she stared at him. "It's none of your business. Stop concerning yourself with what I do."_

_Sakura look only got worse as she put the pieces together. A dark smile crept on her face as she gazed down. "You've...you've always hated me, huh?" She then and looked up to him with the tears visible. "D-Do you remember the day we became Genin and when our three-member team was first chosen? The day you and I were here alone, you got mad at me, remember?"_

"_I don't remember." Was his response, which changed her face expression before it reverted back to her previous one. She knew he probably lying to spare her feelings..._

"_Makes sense. That was something that happened awhile back anyway." She stated instead of catching his lie. Soon her grim smile turned into half of a real one. "But that's the day everything when everything started...you and I...and also Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei. The four of us completed a number of missions together. They were tough and a lot of work...but above all, it was so much fun!" She tried to sound cheerful but it failed but she kept up the act. "I know about you clan but revenge...It won't make anyone happy. No one. Neither you...or I." The moon was covered by the clouds as she finished the statement. _

_After seconds of silence, Sasuke spoke. "Just as I thought." The words made her look to him. "I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path than you guys. I've tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart chose revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto."_

_Hurt burned inside her after he stopped. How could he...how could he...was he gonna.. "Are you gonna choose to be all alone again?!" She asked, her voice raising slightly. With all the questions she wanted to ask him, that one came out. "On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that now. I have a family, and I have friends but if your gone...it will be the same to me as being all alone!" A pool of tears sprang from her eyes and on to the ground while her hands clenched over her heart to keep it from going into parts._

"_From here on...A new path will open for all of us." Sasuke said not seeing the torture he was doing to her. _

_That was it. That the final straw. "I..I.." It was now or never or she might lose it. Her heart thumped as her mouth flung the words as fast her voice could say them. "I love you so much I can't even stand it! If you stay with me, then I'll make sure you don't regret it! Everyday would be a joy and we'd be so happy. I'd do anything for you, Sasuke! So please, don't walk away! I-I'll even help with your revenge! I'd do whatever it take to happen I swear! So stay here...with me. And if you can't..." She did a .5 second thinking process before saying something that was pure desperation and heartbreak. "Take me with you!"_

"_You.." Sasuke started turning around slightly making her stare into the onyx eyes that she had fell in love with. "You really are annoying."_

_At that precise moment when his sentence stopped, everything froze and her heart broke right inside of her as he turned back around to leave. Her face dropped into a powerful frown. All her hope of talking it out had just went to the shadows. It was like everything went into slow motion. Sakura could almost hear the crash of it as it dissolved into pain and agony. If anything, she was ready to just die right there and then. _

Sakura covered her ears as she tried to block out the flashback but it kept going along with lightning. "No..."

"_Don't leave me!" Sakura exclaimed going after him. She wasn't let it end like this. "If you go I'll scream!"_

_Sasuke shadowed behind her which she knew, feeling his presence behind which made her stop walking. She turned around and looked him right in the eyes. Which he stared back before pulling her towards him and kissing her firmly on the lips making her cheeks flare up red but she kissed back. It was her first kiss and it would have been a dream come true if only..._

"Stop it..." Sakura said softly closing her eyes to stop the image.

_Sasuke let out and kissed her forehead giving her a soft hug. She hugged him back lightly. "Sakura..." He whispered into the top her head while her head was on his chest . The pieces of her heart seemed to be trying to be brought back together. "Thank you for everything."_

_A crash. That's all she heard as she blacked out was her heart remains and love being shattered once again into pieces that couldn't be put back together._

"I said stop it!" Sakura cried out along with a thunder crash. "I can't take it anymore! I can't take it!"

She stood and ran out the room but tripped over a table leg falling hard to ground. She laid and cried for awhile as the storm started to finish. Finally, getting some of herself back, she stood and saw that it was 1:00 in the morning. Sakura walked back into her room and grabbed her gray bag. Not even stopping to think, she threw a few things in before glancing at her picture of the team that she picked up before a scowl appeared on her face. It meant nothing anymore...nothing at all. Sakura grabbed the picture and threw it at the ground listening to the glass breaking it and walked away without another word.

Picking up her bag, Sakura walked to step where she furiously put her now dry boots on. A few hair strands got in her face and she blew them away. Sakura stood, looked at her house before closing her eyes. The moon was appearing back as she locked the door and walked down the path which led to exit to the village. Her eyes remained closed as her head stayed down.

Everything was damp along with the ground and no one was outside. If was counted, the only people watching her would had to be the stars, clouds, and moon. As she reached closer, she opened her eyes to the playground where she smiled lightly, remembering playing with Ino there. She looked up to the scene that would probably shock the lightning that had left an hour before.

Sasuke was standing beside the bench with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Well if this was supposed to fates version of joke than she wasn't laughing the slightest. She shut her eyes and walked pass him hoping that he wouldn't notice her. Sakura stopped about 10 feet away.

"What are you doing wondering around here at night?" She questioned quoting him. Inside,she was annoyed and fed up with everything. He being the center of it all.

"What do you think? This is the only way to get out of the village." He replied simply.

Sakura bit her lip. Now he was gonna play it like that... "Go home and go to bed."

She could almost picture his smirk as he excerpted her. "Why?" He asked. "Why are you out so late, huh?"

Sakura face was redder than a tomato. She angry and sad that he would dare even show up in front of her after the stunt he pulled years ago. Turning to him, an evil smile popped on her face. "None of your concern, Uchiha." She spat his name. "I don't want to have a recreation of that famous night from a couple years ago. So just leave me alone. You don't care about me and I know it. You proved on the night you left how you felt."

"If I'm not mistaken, we shared a kiss here." Sasuke stated in a low pitch.

"And if I'm not mistaken, you left me after it. Actually, you left here unconscious and with a broken heart. If you think I'm still one of your little fangirls than you can forget it. That ship sailed a long time ago. You of all people can't change my mind. I'm leaving and don't bother coming after me." She turned to walk again.

Sasuke opened his eyes and watched her. "Sakura...you can't be serious."

"Oh I'm not? Your right, I almost forgot." She took the ribbon holding her headband and untied it before she took it. She then took it and threw it at him which he caught with ease. His gaze met her determined on and glared at it. She smirked with burning eyes. "Good riddance, Mr. Uchiha."

He was about to shout her name again by she had vanished. What exactly was he supposed to do? He only kissed her back then so she wouldn't scream but it wasn't actually necessary though he couldn't place why he had done it. Sasuke looked in his hand and saw her headband. She was serious...very serious...but why had he thought she was regretful. It was probably the look she gave him right before she left. He pictured it in his mind and saw something he didn't catch the first time. Tears were in her eyes as she looked at him.

He restrained himself from going after her but something told him that she would return. Probably hope or just a feeling. "_She's not that stupid to go out by herself. I'm positive she'll be back in time for our missions tomorrow. I can place a bet on it."_

**_Thanks for reading! I'll be back with next chapter really soon! :) Re-Edited: 7-19-14_**


End file.
